My Self
by novalcahaya
Summary: "yaa kenapa oppa melakukan hal ini kepada ku ?" / "saranghae" / "baiklah aku mau menjadi pacar oppa. tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan umma ?" / Jung Daehyun / BAP


nama ku jung aya, putri angkat dari keluarga jung. aku dulunya berasal dari indonesia. aku pergi ke korea karena aku mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini. dan ternyata keberuntungan ku bertambah. ketika aku sampai disini aku langsung diadopsi oleh keluarga jung.

kenapa aku sangat bangga di adopsi oleh keluarga jung, karena keluarga jung adalah keluarga terkaya di korea selatan. kekayaannya bahkan mengalahkan presiden nomer satu di korea selatan.

keluarga jung memiliki anak laki-laki bernama jung daehyun. aku memanggilnya oppa, karena dia kakak ku. jung daehyun seorang namja yang sangat tampan. dia berkulit tan, bermata sipit, mempunyai suara yang sangat merdu. dan aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

aku dan daehyun oppa bersekolah ditempat yang sama, SL High School. disekolah daehyun oppa dijuluki sebagai prince, pangeran yup benar sekali. dia bersama kelima temannya memang pantas menyandang nama prince. kelima temannya yaitu yongguk oppa, himchan oppa, youngjae oppa, jongup oppa, dan junhong oppa. mereka membentuk sebuah grup bernama B.A.P (Best Absolute Perfect). grup mereka sangat terkenal di sekolah. bahkan sampai ke sekolah tetangga. waaaww hebat hebat sekali bukan.

kehidupan ku yang rumit di mulai sejak aku mulai masuk di keluarga jung ini.

* * *

ini bukanlah hari pertama ku di korea. aku sudah disini hampir satu bulan. aku terbangun setelah alarm ku berbunyi. aku dengan segera bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai baju seragam sekolah ku. seragam ini tediri dari kemeja putih, rok pendek, dan sebuah blezer hitam. setelah memastikan aku rapi di depan cermin. aku segera turun untuk sarapan pagi.

aku keluar dari kamar dan segera menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. kamar ku berada di lantai dua. rumah keluarga jung sangatlah besar. mereka mempunyai banyak maid untuk melayani kami. mr jung memiliki mobil sekitar 10 buah, 4 diantaranya adalah lemusin. 2 milik daehyun oppa. 3 milik mr jung. dan yang terakhir milik mrs jung. hahaha aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya memanggil mereka dengan sebuatan seperti itu. karena aku sekarang adalah anak mereka, maka aku wajib memanggil mereka appa dan umma.

setelah sampai di lantai bawah. aku segera menghampiri meja makan. meja makan ini sangat luas dan banyak terdapat kursi. tetapi hanya 4 kursi saja yang dihuni. ketika aku sampai di meja makan. aku memberi salam pagi kepada appa dan umma, dengan tidak lupa mencium pipi mereka juga. mencium pipi ? ini seperti sebuah kebiasaan untuk menyatakan kasih sayang dalam keluarga ini. aku segera duduk disamping appa. ketika aku ingin memakan sarapan ku, tiba-tiba umma berkata.

"chagi bisa tolong bangunkan oppa mu. jika dia tidak segera bangun, dia akan terlambat untuk ke sekolah."

"ne baik umma" jawab ku sambil bangkit dari kursi ku. aku pun mulai berjalan menuju kamar daehyun oppa. kamar daehyun oppa berada di lantai dua, paling ujung. kebiasaan daehyun oppa adalah tidur tidak tahu waktu. saat tidur pun dia sangat susah untuk dibangunkan.

ketika aku sampai didepan kamarnya. aku mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu. tetapi tidak ada jawaban. bodohnya aku, tentu saja tidak ada jawaban kan daehyun oppa sedang tidur. aku cukup ragu apalagi disuruh memasuki kamar daehyun oppa. karena pernah suatu kali aku masuk untuk membangunkan daehyun oppa, aku malah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat memalukan (menurut ku). ternyata daehyun oppa terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan telanjang. dan bodohnya aku lagi, aku menyibak selimutnya hingga aku hanya melihat daehyun oppa hanya memakai boxer saja. sejak saat itu aku selalu berhati-hati jika membangunkan daehyun oppa.

aku pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan. kamar daehyun oppa sangat gelap. aku mulai tahu juga bahwa oppa suka tidur dalam keadaan gelap. perlahan tapi pasti aku berjalan kearah jendela untuk membuka tirai. cahaya matahari pun menerangi ruangan yang tadi gelap gulita ini. aku mlihat di tempat tidur. terlihat daehyun oppa yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. perlahan aku mendekati sosok namja tersebut. daehyun oppa terlihat sangat tampan, benar-benar tampan. aku pun memulai dengan memanggil namanya.

"oppa bangun. ini sudah pagi. ayo cepat bangun oppa" karena daehyun oppa tidak merespon sama sekali. aku pun mulai mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. tetapi. . . . .

HAPP

tanpa sepengetahuan ku, daehyun oppa menarik ku hingga aku sekarang benar-benar berada didalam pelukkannya. aku yang tersadar dari keterkejutan ku, segera mencoba meronta untuk dilepaskan. sebelum pada akhirnya daehyun oppa membawa ku semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya dan menutupi ku dengan selimutnya. oh tidak aku terjebak. aku bisa merasakan bahwa daehyun oppa tidak memakai apapun kecuali boxer. aku semakin terkejut saat daehyun oppa menekan kedua buah dada ku dengan tangan besarnya cukup keras sambil berkata.

"ini adalah balasan karena kau sudah berani mencoba menganggu tidur nyenyak ku" bisiknya tepat di telinga ku.

aku mencoba meronta kembali. tetapi tangan daehyun oppa semakin menekan payudara ku. bahkan sekarang daehyun oppa sudah mulai meremasnya. aku mencoba menahan erangan ku, agar tidak keluar. dan tanpa aku sadari tangan daehyun oppa mulai mencoba membuka seragam sekolah ku. sebisa mungkin aku meronta. tetapi tidak menimbulkan suara, karena kemungkinan appa dan umma akan mendengarnya. ketika tangan daehyun oppa mulai mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam, aku segera mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

aku segera berdiri stelah lepas dari pelukannya. karena tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan aku segera keluar dari kamar daehyun oppa dan kemudian menutup pintunya dengan sedikit nyaring. sekeluarnya aku dari kamar, aku segera membenarkan seragam ku dan rambut ku yang berantakan akibat ulah tidak senonoh daehyun oppa.

* * *

aku mulai duduk kembali. ketika aku sudah mulai memakan sarapan ku, umma bertanya.

"gimana chagi ? oppa mu sudah bangun ?"

"eehhmm ne oppa sudah bangun." aku bingung mau menjawab apa, terpaksa aku berbohong. maafkan aya umma.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya daehyun oppa menuju ke meja makan. aku sangat malu, karena kejadian tadi. jadi aku hanya menundukkan kepala ku menghindari tatapan oppa. seperti yang aku lakukan, daehyun oppa memberikan ciuman pipi sebagai arti selamat pagi. ketika daehyun oppa sampai di aku, dia mencium pipi ku sambil berbisik.

"selamat pagi cutie" aku seketika itu juga merasa merinding. karena bisikan daehyun oppa terdengar sangat intim. dan aku bersumpah, aku melihat seringai di wajah oppa.

akhirnya makanan ku habis. karena bus yang aku tumpangi datang 5 menit lagi. aku adalah orang pertama yang berinisiatif untuk mulai berpamitan untuk pergi. sebenarnya appa mau membelikan ku mobil, tapi aku menolak. karena menurut ku itu terlalu berlebihan. mempunyai keluarga seperti mereka saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

"appa umma, aya berangkat kesekolah nde ?" ucap ku sambil menyalami tangan orang tua ku dan menciumnya. kebiasaan ku di indonesia yang sopan tetap aku bawa hehehe.

"hati-hati ya sayang" jawab appa dan umma. meskipun aku sedikit takut, tetapi aku tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekati daehyun oppa dan mencium tangannya sama seperti yang aku lakukan kepada appa dan umma.

"mau berangkat dengan oppa ?" tunggu aku tidak salah dengar. daehyun oppa mengajak ku berangkat bersama. padahal selama satu bulan disini, daehyun oppa tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. bahkan dia terkesan sangat dingin kepada ku. itu membuat ku tidak berani memanggilnya ketika di sekolah ataupun mengakuinya sebagai kakak. aku takut teman-temannya akan menjauhinya karena aku.

aku pun segera sadar dari lamunan ku ketika umma berkata

"itu ide yang bagus daehyunie. aya lebih baik kau berangkat dengan oppa mu. setidaknya umma tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"itu benar chagi" kali ini kata appa yang ikut menyetujui gagasan umma.

dengan segera aku menjawab "eh apa tidak apa-apa oppa ?"

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa. bagaimana ?" jawab daehyun oppa setelah meminum susunya.

"jika memang begitu. nde aya mau."

"oke"

aku pun berjalan dibelakang daehyun oppa. dan aku berharap bahwa keputusan ku ini tidak lah salah.

* * *

selama perjalanan, suasana di mobil sangat tenang. karena daehyun oppa tidak bicara, aku pun juga tidak berani berbicara. ketika kita mau melewati belokan, daehyun oppa meminggirkan mobilnya. ada apa ini ? aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi.

aku pun menoleh kesamping untuk melihat daehyun oppa dan saat aku ingin bertanya. tangan daehyun oppa langsung menarik ku dan membawa ku kedalam sebuah ciuman. oh tidak firs kiss ku diambil oleh kakak ku sendiri. aku mencoba melepaskan ciuman ini, tetapi tangan daehyun oppa sangat kuat menekan tengkuk ku.

lidah daehyun oppa semakin terasa ganas. dia menjilat bagian bawah bibir ku, meminta ku agar membuka mulut. tetapi tidak aku lakukan. dan akibatnya daehyun oppa menggigit bibir ku. karena sakit aku pun membukanya. segera lidah oppa masuk dan menjelajahi setiap inchi mulutku. karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman, aku diam.

ini sudah 5 menit dan daehyun oppa tidak melepaskan ciumannya. aku sudah mulai sesak karena kehabisan nafas. aku pun mendorong daehyun oppa, saat aku mendorongnya ada jembatan saliva yang terhubung diantara kami. aku pun mulai mencoba menetralkan nafas ku.

"bagaimana rasanya ?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut daehyun oppa.

"yaa kenapa oppa melakukan hal ini kepada ku ?" tanya ku setelah nafas ku sudah mulai stabil.

"saranghae" mwo daehyun oppa tidak salah bicara kan. atau aku yang salah dengar, tapi aku tadi jelas mendengarnya berkara 'cinta'. aku pun hanya menoleh dan melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"mau kah kau menjadi pacar ku ?" haaah tunguu dulu oppa jangan membuatku semakin bingung.

"oppa tidak salah bicara kan. ta-tapi kita kan saudara oppa." jawab ku setelah aku menemukan kesadaran ku kembali.

"saudara ? kau bukan adik kandung ku. jadi tidak ada yang salah jika kita menjalin hubungan cinta." haaah hipotesa dari mana itu oppa ?.

"jika kau diam, itu berarti iya." katanya menghancurkan lamunan ku.

"mwo ? tunggu dulu aku kan belum menjawab oppa."

"tidak perlu jawaban. aku tahu kau juga menyukai ku kan ?" eh tau dari mana dia kalau aku menyukainya, tapi lebih bisa dibilang mengaguminya.

apa yang harus aku lakukan ? apa aku harus mengikuti permainan daehyun oppa, atau keluar segera. setelah difikir-fikir kata daehyun oppa benar juga. aku dan dia kan bukan saudara kandung, jadi 'cinta bukanlah hal yang salah. selain itu aku bisa membalas dendam kepada tiffany.

"baiklah aku mau menjadi pacar oppa. tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan umma ?"

"sudah kuduga. tenang saja appa dan umma tidak perlu tahu hal ini." ucapnya seraya menarik ku kembali, bukan untuk dicium tetapi di peluk. dalam pelukannya aku bisa mencium bau perfume daehyun oppa, heeemm baunya sangat cool. dan entah kenapa aku merasa tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ku.

"hei mau sampai kapan kau akan memeluk ku my princess ?"

"princess ?" tanya ku heran sambil mendongak untuk melihat mata daehyun oppa. oh tuhan dia benar-benar sangat tampan.

"nee itu panggilan ku untuk mu. princess. kau suka ?"

"hemmt boleh. aya suka." ucap ku saat melepaskan pelukannya.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. jika tidak kita akan terlambat." ucpnya sambil ngacak-acak rambut ku.

haduuuch apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku berpacaran dengan kakak ku sendiri. huuuft ya sudah lah biarkan saja.

kami pun sampai di parkiran sekolah. dan sudah ada banyak yeoja yang mengerubuti mobil daehyun oppa. waaw ternyata fans daehyun oppa sangat banyak. apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu aku ada hubungan dengan daehyun oppa. ooh tidaaak tamat riwayat ku.

"kau tunggu disini. oppa akan membukakan pintu mu." ucap dahyun oppa saat keluar.

aku bisa mendengar teriakan para yeoja tersebut. dan kemudian pintu disamping ku terbuka. daehyun oppa menyuruh ku untuk keluar.

setelah aku berada diluar, daehyun oppa melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ku. dan membawa ku masuk menuju gedung sekolah. dan aku mendengar teriakan kebingungan dan kekecewaan dari para fans daehyun oppa.

aku hanya diam saja saat daehyun oppa membawa ku memasuki gedung. dan aku malu saat semua mata tertuju pada kami. ketika kami berada di lorong, tiffany menghalangi jalan kami. tiffany adalah ketua sebuah genk disekolah ini. dia selalu mencoba mengklaim semua namja tampan dan kaya sebagai pacarnya. dasar perempuan jalang.

"hei coba lihat. seorang pangeran bernama jung daehyun sedang berjalan dengan seseorang. apakah dia budak mu daehyun ?" kata tiffany dengan agkuhnya. semua para pengikutnya tertawa mendengar ucapan dia.

aku merasa tangan daehyun oppa tidak lagi melingkar dipinggang ku tetapi mulai menggenggam tangan ku.

"kau salah tiffany, dia tidak pantas untuk sebutan budak. dia lebih pantas disebut princess. dan kau lebih dan sangat pantas disebut pelacur." ucap daehyun oppa dingin dan menarik ku menjauhi yeoja jalang ini.

waaww apa baru saja tadi oppa membelaku ? dan mengatakan tiffany pelacur ? ooh tidaak dan aku melihat kilat api kebencian di mata tiffany ? ooh ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

hahaha ini fanfic aneh dan gak jelas, mohon untuk review


End file.
